In a general assembly process of an aircraft fuselage, a platform is installed on the ground, and then the process is performed on the platform.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional platform.
As shown in FIG. 1, since the conventional platform is manufactured in an integral fixed type on a per aircraft basis, mounting of wings or horizontal tails is difficult. Consequently, it may be impossible to incorporate the same with a following process.
Also, since the conventional platform is individually manufactured on a per aircraft basis, a new platform must be manufactured after removing the established platform whenever a model of or a partial shape of the aircraft is changed. Therefore, there is a problem in that excessive costs and time are spent.
Furthermore, there is a danger in that accidents occur due to movement of the aircraft fuselage with a crane even when mounting of a landing system has been completed after assembly of the aircraft fuselage.
In addition, since it is impossible for the conventional platform to adjust height according to a working position, there are problems in that work efficiency is deteriorated, and musculoskeletal diseases occur in workers.